Horloge
by Yoru Tsuki-chan
Summary: Une personne est morte, plongeant dans un abîme de désespoire tout ses proches et un en particulier ATTENTION YAOISLASH! REVIEW SVP!


AUTEUR: Tsuki-chan

SOURCE : Harry Potter

GENRE : Yaoi, death, voyage dans le temps, lemon ( ?)

COUPLE : Séverus x Harry Sirius x Rémus Ron x Hermione.

TITRE : Horloge

DISCLAIMER : T___T sont pas à moi ! ! ! C'est dommage parce que j'aimerais beaucoup avoir Séverus ç__ç.

**********

__

Salut ^^ ! ! ! !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, avec un couple trop choupi : Séverus x Harry ^^. Je sais, j'ai d'autres fics à finir (la suite viendra ^^… un jour) mais j'avais cette idée en tête et j'arrivais pas à me la sortir de l'esprit alors je l'ai écrite ^^.

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira.

@+

Tsuki-chan

**********

Horloge

__

Horloge ! Dieu sinistre, effrayant, impassible, 

Dont le doigt nous menace et nous dit : " Souviens toi ! 

Les vibrantes Douleurs dans ton cœur plein d'effroi

Se planteront bientôt comme dans une cible 

" Le plaisir vaporeux fuira vers l'horizon

Ainsi qu'une sylphide au fond de la coulisse 

Chaque instant te dévore un morceau du délice

A chaque homme accordé pour toute sa saison.

Baudelaire L'HORLOGE

C'était un froid matin d'hiver, la neige tombait lentement, recouvrant les arbres nus et la terre sèche et froide.

Tristesse ! Voilà un mot qui résumait parfaitement cette sombre journée. En effet en ce jour funeste un héros se faisait enterrer. Son nom ? Harry Potter.

Un petit groupe de personnes se tenaient immobiles devant ce qui serait la tombe de ce héros. Parmi eux, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard. Son air habituellement enjoué avait fait place à un grand chagrin, qu'il n'essayait pas de cacher, et ses robes colorées avaient été remplacées par une robe noire.

D'autres proches de Harry Potter étaient là aussi.

Le couple Ron et Hermione Weasley, les deux meilleurs amis de Harry. Ils étaient tout deux effondrés et le roux devait soutenir sa femme pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule à terre sous le poids de son chagrin.

Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry était là lui aussi. Il retenait difficilement les sanglots qui lui déchiré la gorge mais il s'efforçait de paraître fort, au moins pour son amant Rémus Lupin, qui lui était comme anesthésié par la douleur.

Il ne pleurait pas, non il ne pleurait pas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait épuisé toutes ses larmes lorsqu'il avait appris la mort d'Harry.

Deux autres personnes complétaient ce groupe :

Draco Malfoy, qui après bien des années de haine avait appris à apprécier Harry, lorsque le Serpentard s'était enrôlé dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Petit à petit en faisant mutuellement connaissance, ils s'étaient pris d'affection l'un pour l'autre et étaient devenus de véritable amis et même bien plus que ca, ils étaient devenus des frères.

Aucun sentiment n'apparaissait sur le visage de Draco, aucune émotion ne perçait à travers le froid masque de la dignité des Malfoy.

C'était sûrement le seul enseignement qu'il avait retenu de son père _" Ne montre aucune faiblesse, aucun sentiment car un ennemi pourra se servir de cette faille pour te blesser "._

Seul une imperceptible fissure dans son regard d'argent liquide montrait sa détresse et la tristesse qui lui déchirait le cœur.

La dernière personne était Séverus Rogue le maître des potions.

Le professeur se tenait droit, il était habillé de noir comme à son habitude, mais aujourd'hui il haïssait cette couleur, car elle symbolisait le lourd deuil qui l'affligeait. 

Plusieurs personnes pourraient se demander ce que l'ancien Serpentard faisait ici. 

Il n'était pas du genre à pleurer quelqu'un et pourtant… pourtant les larmes qui coulaient lentement de ses beaux yeux noir montraient clairement toute sa tristesse et sa douleur, car aujourd'hui il venait de perdre la personne la plus importante à ses yeux, la personne la plus précieuse à son cœur : Harry Potter.

Dumbledore s'approcha du maître des potions et lui demanda :

_Séverus… comment vous sentez vous ?

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

_Ah Directeur, c'est vous, murmura t'il.

Le cœur d'Albus se serra quand il prit mesure de l'étendue de la détresse de Séverus

Les yeux noirs se posèrent sur le cercueil et de nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

_ J'ai l'impression que l'on vient de m'arracher le cœur.

Le directeur regarda tristement son ami. Pour Séverus Harry était tout, son monde, sa vie, l'air qu'il respirait et Voldemort lui avait arraché tout ca.

Dumbledore voulu dire quelque chose mais l'arrivée du sorcier qui allait procéder à l'enterrement l'en empêcha.

Le sorcier, vêtu d'une robe argent et or posa sa baguette sur le cercueil et dit :

_Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour pleurer Harry Potter, mort à l'age de 20 ans en combattant le mal.

Séverus ne voyait pas la cérémonie. Devant ses yeux, il voyait Harry en train de rire, ses beaux yeux émeraudes étincelants de joie, ses joues légèrement rougies, ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes sur un sourire timide.

Il n'entendait pas les paroles du sorcier. A ses oreilles résonnait le doux rire de son amant.

Séverus sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joue, tandis qu'il entendait la voix d'Harry lui murmurer : _" Je t'aime Sév' "_

_Moi aussi, dit-il, moi aussi je t'aime.

Il baissa les yeux vers le cercueil et vit qu'il était déjà en terre. Il s'approcha et jeta deux roses, une blanche qui symbolisait la pureté et l'innocence de Harry qui malgré les années ne l'avaient pas quittées, et une rouge qui représentait l'amour éternel qu'il ressentait pour son ange.

En ce jour funeste il venait d'enterrer son âme et son cœur. En ce jour funeste Harry Potter venait d'être enterré, il était mort à l'age de 20 ans.

********** 

__

Ne me tuez pas, il y a une suite de prévue ^^. Normalement ca devait être un chapitre unique et donc s'arrêter ici mais je me suis fais pourrir par quelqu'un que je ne citerais pas mais qui se reconnaîtra ^__^. Enfin c'est à vous de décider : suite ou pas suite ? ? ?

Review siouplait ;___; 

Tsuki-chan


End file.
